


Boromir's Duet

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boromir Romance Fanfic, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: It has been told time and time again: Boromir passes on as a hero of the Fellowship of the Ring. It just isn't enough for Boromir's admirers, especially for one fangirl who will stop at nothing to see that Boromir is alive and in her arms. This is my spin on the Boromir romance fanfiction tale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material for _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

Boromir was smacked by another arrow. This was it. He – he wasn’t going to make it. The hobbits were captured. Frodo Baggins was gone, fled from him. Gondor’s soldier had lost this fight. But… no. There was Aragorn saving his life from orcs. And yet, he was Boromir. He couldn’t stand by and…

He huffed. No, he wasn’t going to make it this round. He lost… Middle-earth was lost without its king and the Ring-bearer to destroy Sauron’s Ring. He did nothing but… no. Aragorn was right… he fought valiantly. His task was done… his life slipping away…

And there he went, his spirit fleeing his body, heading towards…. a house? And there was a book… he was coming out from its pages… whole again, as if nothing happened. He was still wearing his traveling clothes, his sword, his shield and… a screaming girl? Nay, she was a young lady in her own house.

How did he… the woman was still screaming at him. Oh please, there must be a way to convince her that everything was all right.

“Don’t panic, miss… eh… I do not know your name,” Boromir said. “Can you please calm down? I’m not here to hurt you.”

“How do I know you’re here? You’re… real… wait.” The young woman understood. “You came out from the book. You’re Boromir. I’m a big fan of yours.”

Boromir looked around him. There were so many posters of him plastered on the walls and framed. Maybe this woman was obsessed.

“Who are you, miss? I promise I won’t hurt you,” Boromir addressed her, moving his sword and its sheath on her bed.

“Winter. Winter’s short for Camellia,” the woman introduced herself. “You’re not here to hurt me, then why don’t you head back inside the book? How are you alive?”

“Did you wish me to come?” Boromir asked her.

Winter moved a lock of dark hair away from her eyes. “Only briefly. I wasn’t sure if it worked. Why are you here, Boromir?”

“Perhaps you need me. Maybe now you’ll see that you can summon anyone you like.” Boromir honestly did not know why he was thinking these thoughts. Maybe there was something more at work here than he realized.

“Anyone?” the young woman asked. She dived for her book, reading passages aloud. Only nothing happened when she did this.

“I’m not sure it works that way, Winter,” Boromir told her.

Winter paused. Maybe it was a fluke moment. Boromir understood.

“You wanted to see how many can leave their stories. I do not know if it possible.” He admitted, “I only have ten minutes before I head back.”

“Oh,” Winter understood then as well. “Maybe you can share some tales of your adventures.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea,” Boromir said, taking a seat on one of Winter’s chairs.

And so Boromir spun a few tales of his adventures in Minas Tirith with his brother Faramir. He was amazed at Winter’s courage, her interest in his life in Middle-earth. By the end of his story, the darkness engulfed him again, only to be replaced by a very bright light, leading him straight to Eru Ilúvatar. As he looked back, he realized he forgot someone…

“Wait. What about Winter? Will I see her again?” Boromir asked, alarmed and confused.

“One day, you two will meet again. That day is coming soon… ah! Here she is,” Ilúvatar said, as a woman with dark hair and wearing a white dress approached the two. Ilúvatar gestured with a hand towards Boromir. “Boromir, here she is at last. Winter, you remember Boromir.”

“Good to see you again,” Boromir said.

“Yes. You did change her life after your first introduction,” Eru said.

“I’m sure we will have much to talk about,” Winter said, taking Boromir’s hand.

“And I as well have stories to tell you, too,” Boromir said. And that’s just how they would remember it, for years to come.

The End.

“So, how did you die, Winter?” Boromir asked her.

“A car crash,” Winter sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to save your life…” Boromir took her hand in his.

“You never have to.” He told her. “For here is where we are. We have time.”

“Yes, we do.” Winter said, smiling.

Indeed, they did have time. As much time as they needed. And that was everything they could ever ask for.

**The End.**


End file.
